Power Rangers SPD - The Next Generation
by shreya27r
Summary: Maybe the SPD Rangers' job wasn't finished after all... it's time to call in the newest team - their little ones.
1. Chapter 1

_Power Rangers SPD: The Next Generation_

_Hey guys! This is another request for a story. Thank you to Shiranai Atsune for requesting. I am so grateful to have such dedicated readers. This is a next generation fic, and it is focused on the children of the SPD Rangers. I'm not very familiar with the SPD rangers, but that shouldn't matter. If there is a detail thrown off, feel free to leave it in the comments and I will respond with my feedback. Read and Review! _

Chapter 1 – This is Us

Allison S. Landors  
Red SPD Ranger

Allison sighed as her parents walked up to her. She was stuck in her room after drenching her best friend Steve outside in soapy water. She had to admit, Steve trying to beat the record for the longest amount of time without a shower was starting to bother her.

Steve wasn't the type to try things like that. He was more of the nerd of the team. But when Bridgette challenged him to do something outside of his comfort zone, this was the safest objective for him. Allison didn't mean to make him cry when she dumped the bucket over him; she felt a bit lonely and yearned for some trouble.

Allison was the red ranger of the team. Yes, she was a girl, but that didn't stop her when she was training for her turn as a ranger. Her parents wanted to help the others and the less fortunate. Allison considered her special form of practicing as a true type of practice known to many as "self-training".

This contributed to the fact that she grew up calling herself an outcast because she was the loner of the team. Her mom was busy running the family fashion business, while her dad was paying more attention to the other rangers since they weren't in the red ranger legacy. Sometimes it made Allison stop and wonder if she was important at all.

Nevertheless, she was born with the attitude of a shining star. She woke up every day with a smile and an expression saying that even the largest obstacle could be overcome by her.

Bridgette D. Carson  
Pink SPD Ranger

Bridgette liked to get dirty, but only when she felt like it. She looked mostly like her mom – blonde and curly hair with the small, round face of an angel. She was born into wealth, enjoying many types of fashion.

Yes, Bridgette was born girly. Her mom was a bit of a diva when it came to what Bridgette wanted. At that time, it seemed that Bridgette's life as a wealthy and popular girl was all that she needed to have a complete tweenage life. But in her teens, her powers started to expose, and she applied for the SPD team.

She, at first, didn't fit in with all the kicks and backflips. The others did talk about her behind her back, and it really brought her down to see that as she was no longer a high-class and wealthy girl, her dignity and self-image was starting to vanish. Nevertheless, she decided to try out for a day or so whether the dirty and hard-working life was really as rewarding as they said.

So she told the others, and started to slowly develop into the girl who would give up anything for a few hours in the mud. Her mom came to know of this, and it reminded her of how she used to be.

She wanted the now least fit member of the team, Steve, to try it out for himself instead of being the conservative and weird brainiac. It failed, and the scene gave her a good, hard laugh. But even after all that, Bridgette was still the stubborn one.

Sylvia D. Tate  
Blue SPD Ranger

Sylvia wasn't the type to get in trouble often. She was more of the serious one of the group. If something went wrong, she'd keep quiet about it. When she wasn't quiet and reserved, she was more of the controlled person.

She was a bit more mature than the others – physically and personality-wise. She really didn't care which position she was in the team; all she focused on was getting in the SPD team itself. She had the personality more of her mother – strong-willed, determined, and persistent.

Sylvia too was the brains of the team, but not so much that it showed completely unlike Steve. Actually, Allison had come to Sylvia to ask for a way to get Steve, and in return Allison wouldn't rat her out. Allison and Sylvia didn't get along so well, but she and Bridgette did.

As a matter of fact, they became best friends. When Sylvia gained her mother's powers, she gave up the joys of her childhood (much to her mother's dismay). Bridgette dealt with something quite the opposite, so her loosened up demeanor could help relax Sylvia's uptight behavior. They seemed total opposites, but they made a great team.

Steven D. Carson  
Green SPD Ranger

Steve was the person the people would refer to as careless- most of the time. He had the brains of the team, and it didn't stop him from further helping the others. Right when he got his powers, it surprised him the tiniest bit, but he didn't seem so much as bothered by it.

Because he was referred to as an unfit character, his physical appearance was mostly the topic of his conversations. He was very insecure and self-centered because at this rate, he would feel humiliated if he messed up on even the smallest detail.

As a matter of fact, it drove him to keep trying harder and for him to do his best in situations that were out of his comfort zone. That actually helped him when Bridgette made him do something that he usually would stop to think about.

He thought that he should do something that would be different, yet completely safe. So maybe trying out a record from his book would be the best thing to settle with. It was all working perfectly until Allison tried so hard to get him to stop, and it had only been 2 days.

Maybe he wasn't the most athletic, but without him, the team would be a disaster.

Kenneth D. Tate  
Yellow SPD Ranger

If you had a sibling who was perfect unlike you, welcome to Ken's world. Ken was a good brother, but he lacked self-confidence. Sylvia was his older sister, and as much as he praised her because of how good she was, he never felt he could do so good either.

Ken had two best friends- Allison and Steve, and they were like the terrific trio of the group. All three of them were a bit lacking in social skills, and each of them felt insecure in a different way. No wonder they made such a good team.

Ken was the shortest and least-muscular by far, so it did help him realize that he needed to work a bit harder if he wanted to meet his high expectations. But again, it was movies that made him value true skill a bit higher than most people would agree.

So at this point, he felt like instead of being one of the lazy idiots who lounged around all day, he decided to follow in his parents' footsteps and joined the SPD team. At first, he was very worried at the fact that he could mess up if he didn't do as well as the others were doing.

So that all could be thrown away, because here he was… alongside his two best friends.

Arianna Cruger  
Shadow SPD Ranger

Arianna was different from the others. But that didn't change anything about her to the rest of them. She was, to Sylvia's dismay, childish and the type which saw the positive side of every confusion. She looked so much like her mother, and she inherited traits like her father.

Sometimes it could get to Arianna, and that was when she got serious. Actually, it satisfied Sylvia that Arianna had something that a commander would have, and she wasn't all fluff and sunshine. It relieved everybody, to be honest. It was annoying to have to undergo such an important job with someone who chattered their mouth off, while you were focusing on something that meant the fate of everyone in the extended area.

Still to admit, the seriousness of something like this position did need to call for a little happiness, so having Arianna on the team was something they all needed.

This is my first Next Generation fic, so tell me if you can suggest anything for upcoming chapters. Big thanks to Shiranai Atsune for requesting this story! Leave it in the reviews if you want to change something or create something more! This story includes their many adventures into romance, fights, and lots of action… Enjoy the newest team!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – To Check

Thanks to all the people who messaged, Pm'ed, or reviewed the story. I want to thank Srinibas Pattana because they've reviewed the story a lot of times, but I would prefer it if they didn't review so many times. Sorry. Anyway, this story's starting off with a little plot twist. I hope you guys like it, because it really doesn't have much to do with the original SPD season. This is a new generation, so it should be original.

Couple of things: Arianna is also a dog like her parents, not human. Her parents are Doggie and Isinia Cruger. Allison's parents are Jack and Ally. Sylvia's parents are Z and Sky. Steve's parents are Bridge and Syd. Ken's parents are Z and Sky. Bridgette's parents are Syd and Bridge. Enjoy!

The new recruits stepped in the command center when Cruger called them in.

"Rangers, to begin your roles as the newest SPD Rangers, I have a test for you all."

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Many people around the world are trying to get footage of you all. To cover up for it, directors have created a "mock TV show" called Power Rangers. Your mission is to stop them."

"Why?" Bridgette began. "It's just a waste of time. The TV show is advertising for the Power Rangers and will get more people to support us."

"That's true, Bridgette. The problem is that people are acting as you. Not even real people."

"Not real people? What are you talking about?" Allison asked.

"They are using robots that look somewhat like you all to act as the power rangers in the TV show. The show is a cover up for the real power rangers so your true identities will not be revealed. When enough people support them as the real power rangers, they'll use every robot used for the show to create an army along with the audience to destroy planets across the galaxy."

"But don't they use actors?"

"They actually discuss with the actors to agree and create a robot just like them to make sure no one suspects that they are coming up with a plan to destroy us."

"This is serious. How much time do we have left?" Ken said.

"About a week."

"Let's go, team," Allison commanded.

So this is like a little intro, and the chapters are probably going to be a bit longer than this. Sorry if you thought this was way too short- it was meant to be an intro to their first test. Read and review if you want to add anything else! This plot sounds a bit weird, but it's a lot of fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Second Thoughts

"So where should we begin, Allison?" Steve asked.

"Why're you asking me?" she said.

"Well, because you're the red ranger. You're our leader."

"Well, I don't know."

"I remember my mom telling me that your dad actually took advantage of his position, so his powers were temporarily inaccessible," Bridgette said.

"Yeah, but I guess that trait runs through the family," Sylvia lingered on 'family'.

"Don't talk about that," Allison tensed.

"What? You mean the fact that you're not fit to be the red ranger? Sheesh, we all knew that before we were assigned this mission. I mean, a girl as the red ranger? Who does that? Well, I guess Allison here thought that being the red ranger would be as good as becoming royalty. Listen Allison, this is no joke to any of us. If it is to you, then you can hand in your stuff and head on out. Getting in S.P.D. is only for those who deserve it," Bridgette said.

"Bridgette, you're a girl too. You can't just go around accusing people of what they're not."

"But I'm not accusing you of what you're not. You truly are a fraud."

"Hey, stop it, both of you," Ken said.

"What, Ken?" Sylvia said. "It's not like we all can't see that you're jealous of me."

"What are you guys talking about? While we're supposed to stop an army of robots, you all are bickering about how the team could be changed. I don't know about you guys, but I think this team is spectacular whether we have doubts or not, and even getting a guy as the red ranger wouldn't make the team different. It's good to be different," Steve lectured.

"And Steve," Bridgette sarcastically noted. "Steve, the nerd of the team."

"Hey, back off," Allison said.

"What? So the fraud wants to defend the nerd. I don't know what Arianna's dad was thinking when he chose the members of this team, but he sure was downright wrong about them."

"Don't you dare talk about him like that! He's the one who got you in the team, so why can't you at least be thankful for where you are? If I wasn't here right now, I don't know what better I would be doing with my life," Allison said angrily.

"Exactly. You have nothing better to do with your life because you don't have one."

"This is getting nowhere. Guys, let's just get to New Zealand and split up," Ken ordered. He pulled Allison aside.

"What're you doing, Ken?" Allison looked up at her best friend.

"I hate to admit it, but Bridgette may be kind of right on one note. If you can't take your position seriously, then there's no use being on the team."

"How can you even say that to me? You've always been the person who told me to keep going, and all of the sudden, you want me to turn around and give up?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all. I'm just looking out for you."

"I don't need your help, Ken. I think as the red ranger, I know what I'm doing," Allison said as she shrugged out of his grip with a glare.

"I still believe that you'll do great as the red ranger," Ken said.

"Yeah, but you're not acting like it." She walked away.

"What's going on?" Arianna asked. "You know you all are supposed to be getting ready to head to Australia!"

"Technically, it's New Zealand."

"Same. Thing. Same. Anyway, you all better hurry. We're leaving in a few hours, so I want you all to pack soon."

"Yeah, and there's Arianna. The bossy one," Bridgette added.

"Enough, Bridgette. Okay? I think we all understand that you're ashamed of being in the same team as a bunch of so called 'losers'. But you still don't get it that sooner or later, you're not gonna succeed without us."

"Alright, fraud. To prove you wrong, I'll search part of NZ by myself. I can guarantee that I'm the one who'll find the robots."

"But, Bridgette! You said we'd go together!" Sylvia whined.

"Not this time, V. I have to prove the fraud wrong." Bridgette and Sylvia glared at Allison, who kept her stance at stared at them blankly.

"Fine by me, but you better watch your stance."

Sorry for the long pause in updates – I was a bit busy again like usual. Anyway, I hope this chapter gives you a little insight of how the whole thing is going to explode in Allison's face. Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Too Smart to be Dumb

Just a small, mini chapter.

"V, trust me. This new Allison chic is nothing compared to me. Just watch, Allison's gonna hand me her position which I deserve more than she or her father ever did," Bridgette complained in her and Sylvia's part of the plane to New Zealand.

Ever since their fight with Allison, Bridgette and Sylvia were desperate to be able to prove that girl wrong. It was actually annoying to Steve and Ken too, being Allison's closest friends.  
Maybe not for Steve, but for Ken it was. That was because Ken told his sister Sylvia when they were 6 that he liked Allison. That complicated things now, because now Bridgette knew. So they both teased him from then on that he liked a fraud.

"So it's an army of robots… that look exactly like humans? Like us?" Arianna asked. She and Allison were sharing a part of the large plane too.

"That's what they say."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, I'm thinking we take out the robots that look like us and act like them. That way we can sneak into the system without being caught."

"Ah, the old sneak into the system without being caught trick. I like it."

"Well, Steve's working on some code to hack in, but until then, we'll just have to stick with what we've got."

"You mean the hope of humanity rests in the hands of Bridgette and Sylvia? Allison, you can't put them in charge."

"It's the only thing that'll work while she and I help Steve sneak in," Ken interrupted. Allison looked away, and Arianna noticed this.

"Are you both in a fight?"

"Well, something like that," Allison muttered just loud enough for them both to hear.

"She thinks we are. I'm just trying to help her," Ken said.

"Don't you get it? Damn it Ken I don't need your help!" Allison said as she stormed out of the room.

Read and review!


End file.
